Give Me Back What Was Once Mine
by Kira Artemis Ga Hoole
Summary: Starscream is unhappy of being stripped of his second in command post. Doesn't like the idea of Shockwave getting it. He comes up with a plan to kill Shockwave only to be killed by one of Shockwave pets. just something that popped into my head.


Give Me Back What Was Once Mine.

**Set in season 3 part 1 and 2 of Beast Hunters.**

Shockwave is alive nd Megatron was a bit surprised by it. Starscream came up with what he would have called a good enough reason. Shockwave replied to what was being said while Knockout replied" Dont pat yourself on the back Scream might tear a landing gear over it."

He tryed to please Shockwave by saying that he killed Cliffjumper as like that was gonna make a bit of difference to him. Shockwave could have cared less about what he had done.

" As Megatron's second in command allow me to welcome you back to the winning team." Starscream said. Megatron stopped then he faced his men. " And allow me to clarified the new chain of command while Starscream will stay in charge of military control. Shockwave will handle all scientific nd will be my second in command." Megatron said.

" So you are saying that we will each report to you?" Starscream replied

Megatron nodded his head then walked out the door followed by Shockwave, Soundwave nd Knockout.

" complete logical my liege." Starscream said not happy at all with the new chain of command. Something had to be done but what he pondered. He followed the others into the main control room. " There's got to be one human with one of those cameras." He said as he scrolled through the pictures.

He stumbled across a photo of the Autobot medic Ratchet. " Lord Megatron I have something that might be of interest to you!." Starscream said.

Megatron, Soundwave, Knockout and Shockwave walked over to where Starscream stood. Starscream moved away from the screen only for a tap dancing monkey to appear. Knockout let out a laugh only to get a glare from his leader. He straighten up looking at the screen.

" Starscream you might want to take some advice from Soundwave every once in a while. And keep things to yourself." Megatron said.

" Vowe of slince, such a cop-out." Starscream replied

Starscream's POV: By the next day I had a plan on how to find the Autobots. placing a tracker in Wheeljack seem like a great idea. Then again like any of my plans they always seem to fail most of the time. Megatron once again unhappy about ready to shoot or rip something or someone's head off.

Mr. I go around kissing our leaders a** Shockwave always had some brilliant creature of some sorts. Already to go and shows it off to our leader. If isn't that stupid dragon then its Chaos that shock-ka wolf looking zoid if that's what one would call it.

Then just like that this brilliant idea came to me. Get rid of Shockwave! Yes, then it make me second in command again. Killing Shockwave is great plan but the dragon and wolf would defend him if they seen me. Hmm, then he always goes out on the flight deck on top of the Nemesis.

The flying lizard and wolf would be in his quarters will maybe not the lizard but the wolf would be. He goes out almost every early morning for who knows to find ways to win our leaders favor.

Nobody else would be out there. His sparkmate would be takeing care of their new-born daughter Sakura. It might just work for me then. tomorrow I will take him out for good that's if all goes well.

Shockwave's POV: I had gotten up before anyone else did or my sparkmate. I had made it a habit to out on to the flight deck for a while to enjoy the fresh air. Chaos was acting wired kept following me everywhere I went then he blocked the door going out of my room. " Chaos move, go lay down!" I said.

The all white Shock-ka wolf moved out-of-the-way. I walked out not realizing that he had followed me all the way to the flight deck door. Of course like always he stayed hidden in the darkness from me.

I was unaware of Starscream hiding in the darkness. My thoughts got on to other things like finding the Autobots then getting rid of them and there human friends. An hour went by before I decided to headed back and start working again.

Starscream came out walking behind me when I felt a sharp pain in my back. He had hit me with a steel rod like dagger then knocked my feet out from under me. I landed on my left side and looking up at Screamer who stood smiling before me. He took the sharp end of the dagger and stabbed it into my left leg. The throbbing pain hurt as I lay their helpless.

-_ end of pov_ -

Chaos barked and growled as the he slammed into the door. The wolf had its front paws on ledge of the window. Chaos got down ran to the wall then turned running full speed towards the window.

Glass shattered landing all over the floor as the wolf ran towards Starscream. " Say goodbye Shockwave! It will be a shame to see you go." Starscream said. Just as he was about to kill Shockwave a blur of white went pass Shockwave knocking Starscream down.

Starscream grabbed the wolf trying to stop it. Chaos mauled his hands as energon dripped spilled on the deck. Screamer pushed the wolf off him trying to escape with no luck. Chaos bite down the Seekers neck hitting a major energon line. causing him to bleed to death.

After what seem like twenty mins Chaos let go of the seeker. Chaos went over to his injured master. The wolf nudge his arm laying down next to him. Shockwave laid his arm over the wolf as he could hear voices coming to his aid.

Knockout came running out kneeling down beside Shockwave. Everything went black for Shockwave who passed out. When he did awake he found himself in the medbay looking up at the ceiling. He seen Chaos laying on his abdomen wagging his tail.

" Thank you for saving my life." Shockwave whispered. His mate came in with their daughter in her arms. Saki sat the child down on the berth next to her father. Saki gave Shockwave a hug and glad he was alive.

the end


End file.
